


Songs of Midnight

by Darkest_Twilight



Series: Just a collection of writings [1]
Category: my world of ocs
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Sadness, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkest_Twilight/pseuds/Darkest_Twilight
Summary: oh wow. this actually happened.





	Songs of Midnight

Time.  
I’m quickly running out. Every breath I take, brings me closer to the inevitable.  
Death.  
I’m not scared. I’m ready. I don’t think anyone’s going to care. Not like they cared in the first place. If they had, I wouldn’t be in this position.  
Blood.  
My blood. It’s everywhere, painting the small bathroom a shade of red.  
“Hey!”  
A voice. Calling me. Are They calling me? Are They here? Am I going to see Them again?  
“Are you home?”  
That voice…It’s not Them but….it’s someone else….someone better because …because….  
*knock* *knock*  
He’s outside the bathroom door. The one that’s decorated with my blood.  
“What’s happening? I smell blood…”  
You always had a good sense of smell…  
“That’s it! I’m coming in!”  
He tries the door but I locked it.  
'No need. Everything’s okay…or it will be soon…'  
I….spoke….though I don’t sound at all like myself…..I sound so…..distant. Distant and empty…. My vision’s getting blurry….. My head’s swimming and the room is starting to spin.  
*rustle, rustle* *rustle, rustle*  
There’s some commotion on the other side of the door.  
“Unlock the door if everything is fine.”  
A moment passes and he tries the door again. It’s still locked.  
“That’s it.”  
I ponder for a moment what he could mean…..Is he giving up on me?  
*thump* *thump*  
Something solid is hitting the door. Is he throwing himself against the door? The door starts to give. Has it been that long? Or….is he that strong?....My vision’s going black around the edges. I glance down as the door swings open and off its hinges.  
“What?... Why?...”  
I collapse and he catches me. He takes in my condition as he pulls out his phone and rush dials 911.  
~911 What’s your emergency?~  
The dispatcher’s voice…it’s devoid of emotion…  
“I need an ambulance…..bleeding badly…”  
I’m fading out….I can’t stay awake for much longer….The last I see of him…his worried face….  
‘I am….so sorry…I will always love you…'  
I whisper this last thing and the only thing I can think is:  
'Please don't take my sunshine away.'

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow. this actually happened.


End file.
